


Royal Decree

by oldrazzle



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Pezberry, Pining, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrazzle/pseuds/oldrazzle
Summary: It takes a visit from Quinn to make Santana realise that Rachel wants up on that. 'That' being her. Pezberry fic, with a splash of Quinntana for good measure. Rest assured that it is a splash.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Part I

Quinn was in town and didn't they know about it. Rachel hadn't shut her trap for the past half hour telling Santana all about what their queen in soon-to-be residence had been up to, down to the very last detail. As if she hadn't been keeping in touch with her herself. Well, she hadn't, but that was beside the point. Apparently, Quinn was in the city with some of her college friends so she wouldn't be gracing them with her presence until tomorrow night. What a privilege.

"If we're going out tomorrow shall we just stay in and have a movie night? Just us three roomies."

"Rachel, I have been slaving away all week, I am not staying in and succumbing to your grandma ways. So I'm going out tonight and I think," she went up to Rachel and Kurt who were washing and drying the dishes together and slung her arms around their necks, "you guys should come with me."

"You're really not going to stay in with me?" she pouted at Santana and Kurt cleared his throat. "Or Kurt?"

"Am I fuck. No offence Rach, but if we have one more movie night this week I think I might pull my hair out." She let her arm around Kurt fall away so she could wrap herself around Rachel. "Please, Rach, I can't go alone. I might get kidnapped."

"Santana," Rachel laughed out as she tried to wriggle herself out of the death grip Santana had her in, "I don't want to."

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" When Santana released her Rachel shook her head no, again. "Don't be boring. I won't have fun without you."

When Santana moved in it took the three of them some time to adjust to the clash of personalities that came with all of them living in one small space with no real rooms to hide in or to have complete privacy, it could be a lot sometimes. Especially after they had to rearrange the curtains to create space for an extra bedroom, every centimetre of space was a hot commodity. There was the bathroom of course, but it didn't make for the most comfortable spot to relax. But by now they'd found a rhythm, they'd gotten used to each other's weird habits and rituals, they'd even taken to creating their own little rituals to do together.

Rachel had found a kindred spirit in Santana's skin routine, she'd admired from afar in high school due to their less than friendly relationship, but now she knew how Santana's skin was so silky smooth. From head to toe. Her many creams and ointments rivaled Rachel's, it was an odd thing to initially bond over, but before they knew it they were spending evenings experimenting with face masks over a few glasses of wine and talking into the small hours. They'd even given Kurt a fright when he'd gone gallivanting with some friends from his course one night and returned to a dimly lit apartment with two Hannibal-Lecter-looking masks eerily turning in sync to look in his direction as he stumbled into the loft. He may or may not have screamed. He had not been expecting them to be up so late, never mind looking like the murderers in some B-movie horror flick. That one had been the cause of many a giggle fit in the following days.

In many ways it was them against the world – as cliché as it sounded.

They'd all gotten a lot closer. They were friends, real friends, who laughed, cried, and sang together. After a couple of weeks of acting as though the act of singing in the apartment offended her very existence, Santana had come around to the occasional sing-a-long, a victory Rachel claimed as her own, she just knew Santana couldn't resist for much longer before she gave in. And she was right. Actually, Santana and Rachel's relationship had really begun to blossom, they still annoyed each other and fell out sometimes, but that was life. The high school pettiness and name-calling was no more though, a more adult appreciation between them was shared and the past - though not ignored – forgiven.

That's why Rachel begrudgingly agreed, "Fine, but you have to buy me at least three drinks."

Santana had a point. They had stayed in a lot lately, but for good reason. Bills didn't pay themselves and NYADA kept Kurt and herself busy as it was, unwinding was a sedentary activity in Rachel's eyes, but she could admit that she hadn't let her hair down properly in a while. Yes, they were going to be out again tomorrow, but they were young. This is what young people did, she thought. Also, she'd be with her best friends, she could make this a win-win.

"Two." Santana squinted her eyes at her, knowing full well she was pushing her luck, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying. The waitress wage she was on plus New York drink prices were not a match made in financial heaven.

Rachel crossed her arms. "Three."

"Three it is! Now come on, let's get ready."

Santana took Rachel's arm and dragged her toward her room. Kurt used the dish towel to dry his hands as he watched the two of them leave him behind.

"Are you guys forgetting somebody?"

"Get your ass over here, Hummel. I promise I didn't forget about you, I just know that you have the good sense to live a little without encouragement."

"Hey! I live a little without encouragement." Rachel argued.

"So you're not going to buy me three drinks?"

Santana turned to look at Rachel who she was still loosely holding on to, "Rachel's a lightweight," she looked over to Kurt, "you can have one of hers."

"You can't promise me three and then take one away."

"I just did."

Rachel turned to Kurt with a smile. "Kurt, I will happily share with you."

"Thank you, Rachel. Now ladies," he offered both of his arms for them to link, "I think it's time to make ourselves look fabulous."

Santana had convinced them to head to her favourite bar by claiming that one of the bartenders looked like a lesbian Will Schuester. Admittedly it added some intrigue, but the very fact it was a gay bar had neither complaining. Kurt being gay and all and Rachel being a very close ally - something that Santana could most certainly vouch for. It was a perfectly agreeable place to go.

The bar they arrived at was more of a club, but it was to be expected, Santana wouldn't spend a Friday night nursing a drink sat in a booth with a sticky table and seats that had questionable stains. No, she'd be getting drunk, dancing, and potentially finding somebody to fall into bed with - with her friends there with her to boot.

Keeping her promise, she led the way to the bar, Kurt and Rachel in tow. She placed a hand on the bar's edge and turned back to them, "Don't look now, or do, but is that," she nodded her head toward the woman serving the blonde chick next to her, "or is that not Willamina?"

"Santana just because a woman has short, curly hair," Rachel began as she leaned around Santana to get a look at who she was nodding at. "Oh my, she really does! Kurt, look!"

"Rachel!" Santana said through clenched teeth. "How about using those acting skills to practise some subtlety?"

"You're both painfully obvious." Kurt chastised.

The three of them were huddled against the bar, Santana pressed the closest against it, Rachel pressed against her. The material of Santana's dress was sequin, so every time she moved to the music blasting throughout the club it scratched at Rachel's skin. When one of Santana's favourite songs came on it only hurt more.

"San," Rachel put her mouth close to Santana's ear, "can we swap?"

Santana stopped to focus on what Rachel was saying, nodding at her request. "Course, Rach." They switched places so that she was behind her, hands resting on Rachel's hips as she continued to dance to the beat.

Rachel rested her elbows on the bar and took their order. Glancing back she saw Santana grinding up on Kurt who was giving as good as he got, laughing when she slut dropped and shook her ass on her way back up, holding Rachel's waist the whole time. He looked handsome with his coiffed hair and new shirt, she and Santana had bought it for him when they were out shopping for themselves. The reminder of the shopping trip made her bite back a smile. They'd spent a good hour in the changing rooms with all of the stuff Santana had decided she just had to try on. It was a nightmare at the time, but looking back, watching Santana have a near meltdown over the colour of the dress she wanted to only go buy it in both anyway was too ridiculous to not find a little bit funny. Also, the apology dinner she got out of her for being subjected to such torture was enough to save the day. Spending time with Santana wasn't too bad either.

Catching Rachel watching, Santana smirked and winked at her. Reaching around Rachel she handed Willamina her card to pay for the drinks and took a healthy sip of her own that was already set on the bar.

Drinks paid for it was time to get into this bitch. She led the way once more, but this time into the small crowd of dancing bodies.

Santana was back at the bar again, only this time she was alone, Rachel and Kurt were still on the dance floor, enjoying themselves in the way that showed Santana had kept her three drink quota and then some. She could eat noodles for a while, it'd be fine. If she thought too much about the state of her bank balance she might just start crying. But she worried not. The warm haze that the drinking had left her in had Santana in a damn good mood, maybe had her a little confused too because she knew that face (and tight ass) anywhere. Why it was here of all places she wasn't too sure about. She bit her lip as she admired it, eventually trailing her eyes back up to the blonde's profile at the other end of the bar. After getting her drink she sauntered her way over to the woman in question.

"Well, well, well." She drawled through a huge smile, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed Quinn until she saw her in the flesh. "What are you doing in a lezzy bar?"

Quinn flicked her eyes up to her, mirth apparent in both her gaze and shared smile, "I came to find you, of course."

Santana let out a laugh, stepping closer to her friend, "Fibber," she took a drink. "Rach said we'd be seeing you tomorrow, but here you are."

Quinn was still smiling a soft drunken smile, "But here I am."

"You want to tell me something or are one of your college gal pals batting for my team?"

Quinn placed a hand on Santana's forearm, causing her hair to stand on end, and leaned in to talk by her ear, if you asked Quinn she would have said it was to be heard over the music, but wasn't it funny that they weren't having any trouble up until now. "Do you want to find out?"

Quinn smelt so good, it was maddening. Keeping them close, Santana placed her hand over Quinn's and put her mouth next to Quinn's ear, "Are you flirting with me?"

Quinn leaned back with a laugh, her eyes low because of the alcohol and the Santana of it all, shrugging with a blithe smirk on her face. "Do you really have to ask?" Santana regarded her with curiosity and decided on giving her most charming smile.

"Rach and Kurt are here. Will your friends mind if I steal you away?"

Quinn looked behind her and waved to a group of girls and pointed toward Santana, hooking an arm around her and giving them a thumbs-up and an exaggerated wink that had Santana cracking up. The group gave her what seemed to be the go-ahead in the form of their own thumbs-up, "Lead the way."

"Q, you're too much."

The pair made their way through the club, Quinn holding onto Santana's shoulders as Santana held their drinks until they reached Rachel and Kurt.

"Guys, look who I found a day early!"

"Quinn!" They called out in unison and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you," Rachel held Quinn in the hug a little longer. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rach." Now out of the hug, she looked to the other two, "I missed you all." Her eyes lingered on Santana as she looked between them all.

Time blurred, dances, and laughs were had, all of them happily saving the catch-ups for later to just enjoy the moment. Santana fell away from the group to retouch her make-up in the restroom when Quinn waltzed in, drink in hand, mischief in her eyes.

"That one doesn't have toilet paper." Santana pointed at one of the cubicles.

"I'm not here for that."

Santana stopped applying her lipstick mid-motion, "Then what are you here for?" She finished up her lips and put the cap back on, glancing at Quinn in the mirror before using her pinkie to retouch the edge of her mouth.

"You don't know?" Quinn asked as she moved closer to rest on the sink's edge with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Santana turned fully to her then, a smirk planted firmly on her red lips, "Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it. Or..."

"Or?" Santana moved into Quinn's personal space and took hold of her one of her wrists.

It was quieter in the restroom, the music a faint thudding sound in the background.

Red lips came within kissing distance of Quinn's. "You could show me," it came out as a breathy whisper that Quinn felt spill across her lips, the words shooting heat straight between her legs.

Santana's grip tightened on Quinn's wrist as she leaned in, Quinn took a quick inhale and closed her eyes expectantly. Only nothing came. She opened one eye and saw that Santana was still close, but not moving any closer. "What are you waiting for?"

"You." Swallowing her anticipation, Quinn locked lips with Santana. She didn't have to lean down with the size of Santana's heels, although she did enjoy still being the taller of the two.

In no time their kiss was open-mouthed and heated, the realisation that they were in a restroom had Santana pulling back and glancing around them at the other girls who were now occupying places by the sinks and dryers, complimenting each other, taking pictures, applying mascara. In the blur that was Santana's inebriated mind, she had made her decision. She saw an empty stall and pulled Quinn with her.

Quinn's back hit the side of the cubicle with a thud. That'd probably hurt in the morning, but she had other things to think about right now. Santana grabbed at the bottom of her dress and hiked it up to slip her hand down the front of her lace underwear. She was glad she'd thought to wear her nice pair. Santana wasted no time, their foreplay having been had on the dance floor. What was happening now was quick, hot and dirty. With one hand gripping Santana's neck as she fucked her against the wall of the cubicle and the other gripping the top of the door for dear life, pretty certain her legs could give out at any point, Quinn felt the world around them fall away.

One orgasm later they were back in front of the toilet mirror. Turns out fucking in a cubicle is pretty unsustainable, as Quinn had slipped after just the one. Santana's smug look was almost too much as she washed her hands, her eyes locking briefly with Quinn's as she gave her ass a light smack.

"Let's go." Quinn held her hand out for Santana to take, which she happily did once she'd dried her hands.

Kurt and Rachel were still dancing to their heart's content. Seeing Rachel so blissfully happy and in the moment drew Santana toward her as she let go of Quinn's hand to slip up behind Rachel so they could grind to the music. Rachel's bleary but full smile at the reappearance of Santana had her smiling right back. Rachel reached back to poke one of her dimples.

Much of the night was spent dancing with each other, Quinn and Santana still drawing back to each other, not at all subtle in their interest in one another. Kurt wasn't the slightest bothered, but Santana noticed that Rachel's smiles seemed a little more strained the past couple of songs. And even that would drop as soon as Santana's attention shifted elsewhere.

Outside they stood once more huddled together in the balmy city night, Santana lit a cigarette as they waited for a taxi.

"Do you want to share my bed, Quinn?" Rachel asked from Kurt's side, whose arm she had linked with hers.

"No, it's alright," Quinn sidled up next to Santana and slid her arm around her waist, "I'll share with S."

Santana let out a breath of smoke to her right as to not blow smoke in anybody's face, "I can make room for a little one." They shared a look.

"Oh." Rachel's voice came out weak. "Erm," she turned inward to Kurt, ignoring the concerned look from Santana, "I think I'm going to walk."

"What?" Santana's questions quickly followed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It wasn't convincing, but Rachel didn't care. She started to walk down the street away from the group.

"I'll walk with her, you two get a cab." Kurt said to the girls.

"No, no, we'll walk." Santana looked to Quinn who was mindlessly swiping through her phone. "Right, Q?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Rachel and Kurt walked ahead. Despite being short, Rachel had set quite the pace. Santana didn't get it, in fact, Rachel's sudden coldness troubled her all the way back home. Even when down to her underwear and about to be fucked by her old cheer captain. What was wrong with her?

"I don't get it, Q. What'd I do?" Santana whined as she watched Quinn fall over herself trying to get her shoes off.

"Maybe she fancies you." Santana gave Quinn a confused look, but when she realised she wasn't joking she threw one of her pillows and her.

"Shut up." Santana crossed her arms as she sat back on her haunches in the middle of her bed. She had been whispering her grievances since the walls were literally draped cloth, but a drunk whisper was hardly the quietest. Her voice raised on the second word without meaning to.

"She must have caught feelings after you'd slept together." Quinn climbed onto the bed, pushing Santana back as she did to climb on top of her.

"She told you about that?"

"She tells me lots of things."

Seemingly not liking the answer to that, Santana pulled a face.

"Jealous?" Quinn teased.

Santana huffed indignantly and flipped them over, telling Quinn to budge further up the bed. As soon as Quinn turned to crawl over Santana slapped her ass, making her gasp and hiss at the sting of it. "Like I said, shut up. Do you want me to eat you out or what?"

Now propped up on her elbows, Quinn lay back and bit her lip as she beckoned Santana closer with a finger. They shared a heated kiss and Quinn gave Santana a sultry smile, "What are you waiting for?"

Santana shared the smile as she slowly made her way down Quinn's body. When she reached her destination she glanced up to meet Quinn's eyes again, smirking as she ran a finger through her, the smirk only growing when she felt how wet she was.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Santana's mouth on her. Her head hit the pillow, her mind wiped of all thought but the feeling.

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Not between Santana and Quinn, no they were right as rain, quite chipper in fact. Rachel's plans for Quinn were still going ahead, but it seemed as though Rachel was still not happy with Santana and that pissed Santana off. She didn't get it. She hadn't done anything wrong. If she had, surely Rachel would've reprimanded her by now and given her a written list of improvements. One that detailed how to make sure that she never did it again. But no. Nothing of the like. It was driving Santana up the wall. She was no stranger to not being in somebody's best books, but these days she thought she and Rachel were tight, she didn't go out of her way to cause an issue and it felt so out of nowhere.

The four of them sat at the small table in the kitchen and ate breakfast together, light banter carried the morning nicely, but Quinn couldn't help but watch on in disbelief as Santana's brows furrowed when Rachel asked Kurt to help her with laundry later instead of Santana. In Santana's eyes that was a Santana and Rachel job, not a Kurt and Rachel job. Under any other circumstance, she might've reveled in the idea that she was no longer tasked with the chore, but this was different. She caught Quinn's eyes and gave her a look as if to say "What the fuck?" Quinn hid her amusement by stuffing her face with the pancakes Santana had rustled up for her. If Santana was going to be that dense, so be it.

When Santana kicked her under the table she glared at her in warning only to see that same pathetic look on her face. Quinn, mouth still full, could only raise her eyebrows and sort of gesture toward Rachel to convey the message she'd given to her bright as day the night before in a series of not-so-subtle head movements.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Rachel politely asked, catching Quinn by surprise and making her choke a little on her food. If she wasn't distracted by the almost dying part of the question she might've seen the hint of satisfaction of Rachel's face.

"Mm-hmm." She swallowed hard and shot Santana daggers, "I'm fine, thank you. Didn't chew properly."

Santana pretended not to notice and tried to appeal to Rachel's love of everything musical, "Hey Rach, we should take Quinn to that place you've been wanting to go to. The one with the live band and all that shi-, erm, good stuff?"

Rachel eyed Santana, "But you told me you'd rather die than go to a karaoke bar, regardless of the sophistication of the establishment."

"I don't remember saying that."

"No, I think that was verbatim," Kurt interjected, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Santana gave Kurt a dirty look. "Well I take whatever I said back, c'mon Rach, you know you want to," she sing-songed, playfully poking her in her arm.

The smile that was itching to break out across Rachel's face was noticeable to all at the table, but she held it together, "Perhaps I do."

And that was that. They took Quinn out on the town once more and ended the night on a high.

Quinn asked Santana if she was stupid when she made a move on her later that night in bed, but Santana had given her a blank look. If Quinn hadn't been so horny she might've laughed. But alas, she was, and with a willing and able body right next to her too. And anyway, she felt it only fair to return the favour.

With breezy goodbyes and promises of visiting again soon, she was off back to New Haven early the next morning.


	2. Part II

It had been a week or so since Quinn had left and everything had gone relatively back to normal, Rachel was herself more or less and things seemed to be going well. What Quinn had told Santana that first night had played on her mind in those quiet hours between midnight and dawn when she couldn't sleep with thoughts of Rachel. The thoughts varied, flicking over interactions, big and small, over bickering, jokes. That night. Maybe Quinn was serious about what she'd said. But how could she be? It was hard for Santana to believe. Her and Rachel were close, best friends, but they lived together. And that would bring her back to reality. It was the same every time, she'd shrug it off, push her thoughts back into safe territory and forced herself to sleep. Not always successfully, but she tried.

But one day things went a little differently. Santana had just got in from work and was about to announce her arrival when she heard sniffles and the tell-tale sounds of Rachel crying. She also heard the soft murmur of Kurt's reassurances.

Making her way around the corner into the kitchen the sight confirmed what she already knew. Rachel was wiping tears away with the sleeve of her top.

"Rach?"

"I'm ok, I'm ok. It's nothing." Rachel gave her a weak smile, her chin trembling slightly.

Santana shot Kurt a threatening glare only to have him exclaim, "It's not me!"

"Are you sure, Rach?" Rachel nodded but was still visibly upset, it made Santana's chest ache. She hated seeing her friends like this. Especially Rachel, Santana had pegged her as more emotional than most, she didn't need to have seen her perform a ballad to know this, but those only proved it. This time seemed a little different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she'd do her best to fix it.

Pulling her into a hug Santana said as much, "I don't like seeing you like this." Unfortunately it only served to set Rachel off again, only this time she was laughing through the tears.

Rachel clung to Santana when she tried to pull back the first time, "No, no. I can't help it." Her laugh after that was blubbery and got at chuckle out of Santana. After a few more minutes Santana pulled back again to wipe the tears from Rachel's cheeks.

She held Rachel still for a moment more, simply to look at her, of course this was not without her looking right back. It was something Santana admired in Rachel, she faced almost everything down, no matter what, she was brave in ways that Santana wasn't. She was brave in ways not many were.

Suddenly realising she was still holding Rachel captive, with Kurt watching them no less, she let out a breath and smiled softly at the woman in front of her. Rachel brought her hands up to hold Santana's in place before taking them and placing a peck on one of her palms. Santana made sure to hold the contact by linking their fingers whilst she considered what she was going to do. Then the thought hit her.

"I've got just the thing to cheer you up. Let me get changed and we'll go straight away. Kurt, you should come to, but I'm warning you now that you may want to change too."

"Ok?" Kurt eyed Santana.

"Trust me, something that you don't mind ruining."

"You assume I have something of the sort."

Santana raised her eyebrows in his direction, "My eyes tell me you do."

"You have some cheek."

"That's right, baby." Santana grinned with a smack to her ass as she slipped away into the bathroom.

"That girl, I swear."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed.

"Uh-oh." Kurt stood from where he'd been sitting at the table and made his way towards his own room.

"Hush."

About an hour later the two of them were being led through a part of the city they weren't too familiar with, Santana at the helm, nary a care in the world as she whistled her way toward what seemed to be a derelict building. Kurt and Rachel shared an apprehensive look.

"You've not brought us here to finish us off have you?" Kurt ventured.

"Oh no, my secret plan," the sarcasm was apparent, "through here." Santana led them up a set of stairs flanked by graffitied walls that could've done with a lick of new paint. At the top of said stairs a big metal door loomed. Santana banged on it, making them both jump and Santana laugh at the sight of Rachel clutching Kurt.

The screeching of the door being jostled open and the sight of a big, burly dude looking meaner than hell opening the door had Rachel white-knuckling Kurt's arm. That was until the guy clocked it was Santana at his door and that intimidating glare brightened considerably.

"Hey, girl! I was wondering when you'd show your face around here again. And you brought friends." He eyed Kurt, "Cute ones too."

"Hello my beautiful friend, besides sharing your glorious company, you wouldn't mind if we use your space would you?"

"No, no, of course not, help yourself to what's still out. Do you need some overalls?"

"Overalls?" Rachel and Kurt asked simultaneously.

"That'd be great, thanks Davey."

Davey nodded and gestured for them to come in. It was a big, open space, not dissimilar to their apartment in Bushwick. Santana had met Davey one wild night out when she'd lost her friends and was still broken up about Brittany. He took her in and they talked for hours, Davey told her about his own relationship troubles and how he had this great space that helped him heal and feel good about himself. It was an instant bond and they became fast friends, Santana had met a kindred spirit in this big city that made her feel small and lost in the grand scheme. Davey had come at the perfect time, it was a wonder she hadn't introduced him to Rachel and Kurt earlier. But then again, Davey's place was a secret part of her that made her feel vulnerable, it wasn't easy to share, well not until she realised that Rachel and Kurt were her people. She trusted them.

And here they were, with every colour of paint flecked across the walls and floor. Davey came from down the hall, three sets of used denim overalls over his shoulder and a huge roll of paper under his arm that crinkled with every step. Santana shot the other two an excited smile and started to put her hair into a ponytail before snatching a pair of overalls off of Davey's shoulder.

"Grab one guys, this is going to turn that frown upside down." She poked one of Rachel's cheeks, making her squirm away laughing. "See."

Once Davey had put the sheet of paper up on the brick wall and Santana had helped him put a sheet down on the floor she turned to the other two, genuinely beaming, "The only rule is to have at it." Davey coughed not so inconspicuously, "Oh, and to not eat the paint. Apparently it's not edible. Who knew?"

"Hey, you never know." Davey said as he chowed down on a banana, "I'll be in the next room, shout if you need me." He left with a wink in Kurt's direction, "Especially you." Kurt turned a little red at the overt flirtation, making Rachel and Santana crack up.

"Kurt, I think he likes you." Rachel sing-songed.

Kurt "hmphed" as he walked over to the paints and took a tentative dip into the pink with the tip of his finger, he pulled it out to show the other two. "One in the pink?"

"Oh my god, Kurt." Santana laughed. Moving over to the pink she stuck two of her own in as well, turning to Rachel as she did "Make it two," with a sly smile that made Rachel blush.

Recovering quickly, Rachel began to smirk herself, "Maybe three." It took them both by surprise. All three of them looked at each other before bursting into hysterics.

Santana used the paint on her fingers to draw two pink lines across the apples of Rachel's cheeks. "Naughty."

"Little old me?" She pointed to herself with faux innocence.

"Mm-hmm." Santana bit her lip as she regarded Rachel.

"If you're done we should probably get started before all this paint dries."

"Kurt, that'd take days in tubs like that!"

"He's not being serious, Rach."

"Oh! Well, I knew that." Santana gave her a doubtful look and instead of fighting her on it she just hip-checked her out of the way.

"Hey!" Santana yelped.

Two hours later, the paper splattered with every colour under the sun, their bodies bragging the same, Santana sat on the floor and failed to use her forearm to get her hair out of her eyes, "Here, let me help you." Rachel sat next to her and used her pinkie that had dried paint on it to get the stray hair.

"Thanks."

Kurt was talking with Davey in the kitchen and making them drinks, all the paint throwing had taken it out of them and Davey thought it best to have a few to wind-down. It gave the two of them a moment alone.

"Thanks for this, Santana." Rachel gave her a soft smile that gave her butterflies.

"No worries. Hey," she plucked at the very loose, too-big overalls that hung from Rachel's body, "quite the look, no?"

Rachel glanced down at Santana's fingers that were playing with the button on the front, "Quite."

They both looked back up at each other. Santana was glad she could get Rachel out of her own head for a while, she smiled at her again and then something happened. Rachel leaned in and kissed her. Rachel kissed her and it surprised her, her eyes didn't even have chance to close before Rachel was leaning back slightly, giving her an apprehensive look, and licking her lips. Santana swallowed hard and mimicked the action unconsciously just as Kurt and Davey came bustling out with their hands full with cocktails.

"A mojito for you, Madame," Kurt bent down to hand Santana her drink and she thanked him as Davey handed Rachel hers.

They joined them on the floor and Davey used his phone to turn the music up that was coming from the speakers. "For ambiance." He said. Santana rolled her eyes and saw that Rachel had caught her and was hiding her smile behind her glass. Those butterflies from earlier returned at the sight.

A few drinks deep later, the sun has gone down and streetlight flooded through the windows, it was dim in the room, Davey had only a lamp on and the music playing was lazy and hazy like the feeling of being happily buzzed, and maybe a little more than that. It was a warm summer night, the city air was beginning to cool as the evening came in. Davey cracked a window as he lit up a cigarette to blow the smoke out into the city.

Rachel took the opportunity to sit out on the fire escape, slipping past Davey as she politely declined his offer of a drag and climbing through the open window.

Santana and Kurt were left alone on the floor, relaxed and enjoying the companionable silence.

"Is she ok?" Santana broke the silence as she recalled Rachel's crying from earlier.

Kurt took a deep breath and tilted his head to regard Santana seriously, "I'm going to level with you."

"Ok?"

"You can't just fuck your friends and not expect them to catch feelings."

Santana didn't respond straight away, the statement sitting heavily inside of her. To know that she'd had something to do with Rachel being so upset had emotions she didn't recognise swelling inside of her. She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears so she tilted her head bank to rein them in, she'd blame the drink but she was genuinely overwhelmed with what it all meant. She tried to focus herself and swallow the hard lump in her throat. Then it occurred to her.

"Wait how did you know?"

Kurt gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? We don't have walls, Santana. We don't have walls!"

"Ok, jeez." Kurt's distress tickled her, she couldn't lie. It made her feel a little lighter at least.

"You should go talk to her." That was not what she wanted to hear.

"I know." Santana knocked back the last few dregs of her drink and stood. "Hey, Davey, can I bum one of those?" She gestured to his cigarette.

"Sure, babe." He gave her the one resting behind his ear and handed her his lighter.

"Thanks." She climbed through the window and saw Rachel lost in her own world resting on the railing, watching the city rumble on into the night. "Hey," she gently called as she came to rest next to her.

"Hey, you." She saw the cigarette between Santana's lips and turned to cup her hands around it so Santana could light it.

After the fifth frustrated attempt Santana pocketed the cigarette and lighter both. "Maybe it's for the best," she remarked with a wry smile.

"Listen, San-"

"Rach I-"

They both begin at the same time.

"You go." Rachel starts.

"No, no. You go."

"No really, I insist."

"Please, you go." Santana laughed nervously.

Rachel nodded, "Ok, well I know I've already thanked you but I really do appreciate this. I really appreciate you. You're a good person Santana and I'm so glad that you decided to move to New York and live with us, I couldn't imagine going back to it just being me and Kurt in the loft. It took some adjusting at first, but what doesn't? And now," Rachel released a wistful breath, "and now you're one of my best friends San. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I- I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Why?" Santana asked quietly.

Rachel was confused, "Why? Friends don't kiss, Santana."

"I think we're a little past that, don't you?" Her tone was teasing.

"I still think about that night. Like a lot." Rachel faced back out toward the night air, it was hard to see the funny side when she was still feeling some type of way about one night of passion that happened months ago. She felt stupid. Had she really gotten caught up in something that wasn't even real? "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Ignore me."

"I think about it too." Rachel was looking at her again. "A fair bit more lately, I'll admit, but after it happened we didn't really talk about it. I just thought it was a causal thing, these are your college years, I assumed it was the bi-curious equivalent of dipping your toe into the lady pool. My lady pool." Santana shook her head hearing herself talk, "So that was that, I could handle that. I can do casual sex, I'm well versed so to speak. It was good, like really fucking good, but I put it to bed. I can't be getting invested in something that isn't there you know? Take Quinn for example," Rachel grimaced and Santana chuckled, "sorry, sorry. But that's what I mean when I say casual. Quinn and I just hooked up and that's all it'll ever be. We didn't make promises of forever or undying love. We got what we wanted out of each other, it was fun and that was it."

"Are you saying I'm like Quinn? That what we had was just that?"

"Well, yeah." Rachel deflated at the words. "I mean, that's what I thought. I didn't know it was more than that for you so I didn't pursue it." She reached out and stroked Rachel's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Do you understand what I'm getting at? I didn't want to be some predatory creep trying to get into your pants in your own home if you didn't want that. I-"

"Santana," Rachel cut in, "if I didn't want you to get into my pants I would have told you so." She said with an earnestness that made her laugh after she'd said it. The heaviness of the conversation lifted some as Santana joined her.

"Could you imagine if high school us could hear us now?" The thought caused them to laugh even more.

"I'd be horrified."

"Don't get me started."

They burst into giggles at the absurdity of the whole thing. Rachel had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, Santana wasn't far behind.

When they'd settled she wiped her eyes and let out a content sigh, drinking in the beautiful woman before her. "I can't believe you slept with Quinn."

"I can't believe you got jealous!" Santana retorted.

Rachel gaped, "I did not."

"Rachel, who are you kidding? You were seething."

"I am a refined woman, I do not seeth."

"Actually, you should thank Quinn."

"For what? Sleeping with you?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"No, no," she shook her head, "it was that first night that clued me in to you _maybe_ having a big fat crush on me."

"I do not have a big fat crush."

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her close to her, causing Rachel to laugh again. "You have a big fat crush, just admit it."

Rachel's answer was muffled against Santana's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Only maybe a little one."

"I'm offended, I only accept big crushes. Sorry."

Rachel wrapped her own arms around Santana's waist. "Are you refusing my crush? Is that even allowed?"

Santana pretended to ponder it, furrowing her brow to really exaggerate her deliberation. "I may make an exception."

"On what terms?" Rachel was enjoying this perhaps a little too much, she couldn't believe how giddy she felt. Her worries from earlier felt so silly now that she was here on some fire escape in the city that was helping her realise her dreams, in Santana's arms.

"I make us dinner tomorrow, for just me and you. I'll kick Kurt out, maybe send him this way so he can get laid and stay out our way for a few hours."

"Hours you say?"

"Miss Berry! Get your mind out of the gutter! What would you fathers say?"

Rachel tilted her head back to laugh, her eyes sparkling with mirth when she finally looked back into Santana's. "I'd love that."

As they climbed back through the window to rejoin Kurt and Davey they saw that the room was empty. Both of them shot each other questioning looks. "Kurt?" Rachel called out.

When no reply came they both made their way toward the hall that Davey had brought the paper and overalls from. "Kurt?" She tried again, this time getting a response in the form of frantic muffled talking and the sound of something being dropped.

Again, they shot each other a look, this one more knowing that the last. A smirk growing on Santana's face at the further rustling and banging about that could be heard. "Kurty?" She couldn't resist, calling louder than necessary simply to make Kurt sweat it a little more.

"I heard you the first time!" Kurt, flush-faced, stepped out of one of the rooms and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Really? You didn't say anything. Rachel and I were concerned, all that banging about. You could have taken a fall!" Santana pushed, sharing a mischievous smile with Rachel.

"Well I'm fine," he held his arms out to corral them back out into the open space, leaving no room for them to explore further, "thank you for your concern."

When Davey joined them a few minutes later Santana raised her eyebrows at him. Kurt must have seen, "Shut up, Santana."

"Me? I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed in faux innocence.

Davey and Rachel just began laughing and the rest of the night was spent doing much the same, the three of them leaving Davey with goodbyes normally reserved for old friends in the early hours of the morning. They decided to get a cab back, much too tired to even think about walking.

"Hey Santana, don't you have work in a few hours?"

The stricken look on Santana's face was priceless, her panicked grasping for her phone to check the time even more so. Realising that no, she did not have work, she placed a hand to her chest to calm herself. "You fucker."

Kurt gave her a self-satisfied smile, considering his payback at least partially had. She wouldn't get off that easy.

Meanwhile, Rachel dozed, her head resting on Santana's shoulder, none the wiser and blissfully ignorant to their antics.


	3. Part III

Kurt was out doing his own thing under strict instruction to stay out of Santana's way for the day. Just as she'd planned, it was only Rachel and herself in the apartment. She'd told Rachel to stay in her room until she had gotten everything ready but Rachel being, well, Rachel, couldn't resist at least sneaking a peek at what Santana had up her sleeve.

The sizzle of something cooking and the clanging of pans told her that Santana was distracted in the kitchen so she deemed it safe enough to inspect the set-up in the living area. The coffee table had been pushed to the side and Santana's bedding cushioned the floor. On second glance, it may have been Kurt's. It looked cute and cosy. Those were not adjectives she would have typically used to describe anything Santana related, but she had to admit she had her moments.

The sound of Santana hissing in pain and dropping a pan drew her attention over to the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow," Santana whined as she ran her forearm under the running cold water.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Rachel! No, no. Shoo." She flicked her arm to motion her away, but couldn't keep her forearm from under the water for very long before she had to put it back. "Oh my god, why is it throbbing?"

"Let me look." Rachel came right up besides Santana to take a look at the burn mark on her arm. "Santana! That's really bad."

"Rach," she moaned, leaning over the sink to rest her head on her other arm, "it hurts so bad, what the fuck?"

"Do we have saran wrap anywhere?" Rachel began rooting through the cupboards and drawers as Santana reached over to turn the hob off. "We do, we do, it's fine. It's great. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just hurts like a bitch."

"Shall I wrap it for you? It'll create a barrier, hopefully, and stop it from getting infected. Wait. Are you meant to wrap it before or after the blister bursts?"

"Ew. I don't know. But I don't think I want to move." Rachel felt bad for Santana, she didn't like to see her in pain, but it was kind of cute the way she 'eek-ed' every time Rachel moved to wrap the saran around her arm. Rachel supposed those adjectives were more applicable than she first thought. "I can't believe I've ruined everything."

"Don't be silly. Your cooking is terrible anyway."

Santana gasped, a smile already making its way across her face. "You're one to talk. You burn water."

"Hey, I can cook pasta now, that's growth. Seriously though, it's fine. Spending time with you is good enough for me."

"I wanted to impress you though. This is so pathetic, give me like, ten minutes and I'll be ready to go again, honestly." Rachel gave her a doubtful look as she watched Santana grab a bag of frozen peas to hold against her burn.

"What are you going to use to cook? Your feet?"

"Maybe I will."

"Shut up and come show me your creation."

"My what?"

Rachel walked over the pillows and blankets strewn across the floor. "This."

"Oh! Oh yeah," Santana was turning a little red in the face. "It's a little den sitch, y'know. I thought it'd be sweet and... romantic."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Santana's blushing face.

"Well, shall we sit? We can order instead. Maybe some vegan place, since you're all animal-loving and stuff, maybe get dessert too? You like that dairy-free place right? What's it called again?" Santana scrunched her brow in thought, trying to recall the name. Rachel gave her a fond smile and took her hand to lead her over to the floor.

"We can order later." She said softly.

Santana stopped to look at Rachel as they both sat among the cushions. She cradled her arm with the peas still pressed against the burn and tried to settle down. She had been nervous about this, she didn't know why. It was Rachel. This wasn't some stranger. And anyway, she normally had game, not to mention this was her idea in the first place. Nevertheless, she couldn't help the nerves.

Santana took a calming breath, "Ok, that's good with me."

"Good. This was really sweet Santana." Rachel was still speaking softly. Santana tilted her head at her, a small smile on her face as she considered the other woman.

"I try."

"I know."

Rachel reached out to caress Santana's face, the calming breath she'd taken earlier being useless as her heart picked up speed. "I'm going to kiss you. I thought I'd warn you this time."

Santana's laugh got stuck in her throat, the whole situation turning her on and making it hard to even form sounds. Rachel glanced down at her lips and licked her own, making Santana shiver. Soft lips on soft lips, they met gently at first, their kisses languid and slow, making sure to take each other in. When Rachel ran her tongue across her bottom lip she released a heavy breath through her nose, so ready for whatever Rachel was going to do to her. She readily opened her mouth to let Rachel's tongue meet hers. Their kiss was becoming gradually more and more frenzied, what they had never being enough. She felt her before she saw her, as Rachel brought her leg over her lap to straddle her. She went to grab a hold of her but forgot about the peas. Rachel yelped when the cold, wet of the bag soaked through her top. Their kiss broke with a laugh.

Rachel sat back, her hands on Santana's shoulders as Santana's head lolled back to rest on the seat of the sofa.

"Do you need that?" Rachel asked as she leaned back in to latch her mouth onto Santana's neck.

"No, no." She tossed the bag aside. "Do you need this?" She ran her fingers under the hem of Rachel's top and got a head shake in response.

It gave her flashbacks to that night. They were up late again, talking about the trials and tribulations of city living and reminiscing about some of the more ridiculous things that happened in high school when somehow the topic had drifted to sex. Something about Finn, and boys, and orgasms. Those details weren't the ones she focused on, but ones she remembered all the same.

"So you've only slept with Finn?"

"I've slept with one other guy, he was in my dance class last year. We dated for a short while, but I think he dropped out. Finn was my first though, he was my first everything really."

"That's sweet," Santana had sighed, "I wish my first was with somebody I loved."

"Who was your first?"

They were sat on either ends of the sofa, their backs against the arms and their legs stretched out so that they rested against each others.

Santana took a sip of her drink and squinted one eye closed as she thought back. "Ugh, I do remember, it was so bad." She laughed making Rachel prod her side with her foot.

"Spill."

"It was some guy on vacation. Juan, I think? I vaguely remember him trying to find my clit and in my mind I was like 'hey bud, that's my thigh'. God loves a trier though. I was surprised he even knew what a clit was. At least I think that's what he was looking for. Maybe he was looking for teeth."

Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement. "Even if he did, the guy part of the equation probably didn't help."

"Not even denial could save that guy. The bad makes you appreciate the good though, I can't lie. Cause, damn, me and Britt had a good thing going."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she let out a low whistle. "Girls just do it better."

"But you're gay, of course you're going to think that."

"Nah, it's just the truth. And I can prove it."

"You can prove it?" Rachel let out an incredulous laugh. "How could you possibly do that?"

"I can prove it right now if you're down, Berry." Rachel had stopped laughing.

There was a pregnant pause where everything had gotten quiet between them. They held eye contact, neither one of them daring to move or break the silence.

"Ok." Rachel finally spoke.

"Ok?" Santana was going to poke fun, but Rachel sounded kind of serious.

"Yes, ok. Prove it."

Santana swallowed hard, she couldn't deny she was feeling some sort of way with Rachel looking at her like that. She put down her glass and got on her knees so that she was looking down at Rachel, who was looking right back. The steadiness of her gaze gave Santana the confidence to lean down and kiss her. They might have had a couple of glasses of wine, but they were nowhere near drunk. She felt a little dizzy anyway.

"Wait." Rachel placed a hand on Santana's chest and pushed her back.

"What?" Santana was worried she'd read the whole thing wrong until Rachel stood up and took her hand.

"Kurt would kill us if we had sex on the couch."

Rachel began to rock in Santana's lap. With the layer between her skin and Santana's now gone she could feel Santana's warm, smooth, bare skin against hers. Santana was rubbing her thighs and it made her moan in anticipation. She wanted Santana and she wanted her now. Santana seemed to get the message as she undid her bra and took a nipple into her mouth. She felt the heat pooling in her abdomen burn hotter, it made her pull Santana back to recapture her mouth.

"Good idea, I- I didn't even think of that." Santana stuttered. She couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel pulled back her curtain and walked to the edge of her bed. Santana pulled the curtain closed behind her and followed Rachel into her dimly lit room.

It was no time to feel unsure of herself, she was going to show Rachel how good it could be, but at a considerate pace. This was a time for gentle and soft touches, breathing each other in between deep and gasping breaths. Running hands across slick skin, having their bodies stick for the sweat built between them. When Rachel moaned it set her on fire and when Rachel came she could've come herself. She planted soft kisses across Rachel's flushed face and chest as she felt it rumble with the low, contented hum.

"Santana?" Rachel whispered so softly that if it hadn't been for the quietness of the late hour she might not have heard.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, her mouth never leaving its spot against Rachel's neck.

"I want to do that to you."

Santana muffled her moan into the same spot. "Rachel."

"What?"

"You're killing me." Santana rolled back so that she could look at her.

Rachel ran her hand up the inside of Santana's thigh, eliciting a shuddering breath. "Can I?"

Santana was being teased and she was kind of into it. She nodded.

Rachel's fingers went straight for the button of her jeans, yanking the zipper down to give her enough room to slide her hand down the front of her underwear.

"Rach." Santana lifted her hips to try and give her a better angle, but there movements were halted by the rattling of the front door.

"I thought Kurt was staying out?"

"He was."

Rachel's head dropped to Santana's shoulder as Kurt came waltzing through the door, Davey in tow with a few bags in his hand.

"Hi, girls. Kurt invit- Oh!" Davey quickly turned around and Santana pulled one of the blankets around Rachel.

"Kurt! I told you to stay outta here." Santana gritted out.

"Oh, you did? Am I interrupting something? How inconsiderate of me. Sorry." Kurt continued to putter around the kitchen, a smug smirk on his face.

"Kurt." She whined, causing Rachel to laugh at her petulant tone. "I didn't mean to the other day. This is no fair."

"I don't know what you're referring to. Are those- wait," he came into the living area and crossed his arms, "my peas?" He pointed at the bag that had a little puddle of water around it.

"Santana burned her arm." Rachel said.

"How in the hell do you know they're yours?" Santana asked, clearly stuck on the topic of Kurt's peas. Rachel put a finger to her lips.

"Can I come back in now?" Davey called from the hallway.

"The coast is clear," Kurt replied.

"Girls, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Davey had the decency to actually sound apologetic.

"It's fine, don't sweat it bud," Santana said as she began to stand when Rachel climbed off of her.

"We didn't eat if you guys want to order in with us." Rachel ventured as she made her way toward her room, snatching her bra and top up as she did so.

"I won't say no." Davey said.

Santana followed Rachel behind her curtain and watched as she threw her clothes in her hamper and pulled a loose t-shirt out of her drawer. She sat on the edge of her bed and played with the wrap still on her arm. She mustn't have been paying attention, because the next time she looked up Rachel was in front of her and tilting her head down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Later."

Santana nodded, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

She was coming apart quicker than she'd liked, but after all the build-up she really couldn't help it. To say Rachel had surprised her was an understatement, her fingers moved with a purpose that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh my god." She panted.

"Come for me, Santana." Rachel's breath was hot and wet against her ear.

"Oh my god." The pants came quicker and harder as she felt the tension inside her tighten like an elastic band on the brink of snapping.

"Come."

And she did. She tried to muffle her moan by pulling Rachel into a kiss. Rachel placed her hand on one of her quivering thighs, resuming the stroking motion she'd used before. The kiss had initially been to quiet herself but soon evolved into something deeper and more heated. There was no longer any point to be proved. But in the moment, they didn't care.

Later that night, after Davey had left and Kurt had retired for the night they sat on either ends of the sofa, like they had many nights before.

"So about that later," Santana smirked.

"Lead the way."


	4. Part IV

They'd been dating officially now for about a month and only Kurt and their friends in New York knew. Oh, and Quinn. Rachel had accidentally revealed that they'd become more than friends to Quinn in a video call when Santana came into her room fresh out of the shower and tossed her towel on the floor right in Quinn's view. Rachel had tried to dodge the camera last minute but it was too late.

"About fucking time!" Quinn had laughed.

Santana had tried to get back in the frame but Rachel was having none of it.

"Santana Lopez, keep your ass over there."

"C'mon Rach, nothing she hasn't seen before." The glare she got had her eyes widening almost comically. "In the showers! Cheerleading!"

Rachel had sucked her lips into her mouth at that to barely stopping herself from laughing at Santana's expression.

"It's ok, Rach. I've seen you naked too." Quinn interjected.

"What? When?" Santana questioned, turning green all of a sudden.

"Well there was that time she forgot to end the call before-"

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing. I remember that." Rachel had flushed red and used the back of her hand to feel how hot she'd gotten. "I was getting ready and totally didn't even think."

Santana, now with clothes, came into frame. "Why'd you not end it, Q? You a perv or something?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, Santana. I'm a massive perv. I was studying at the same time, I didn't even realise until I noticed she hadn't said anything for five minutes. I was worried she'd dropped dead."

"Quinn! That's a horrible thing to say." Rachel chastised.

"Are you three going to the Glee thing?"

"Well I know we are, we're not sure about Kurt. He said he'd let us know in the week."

"Ok, if you're going, I'll go."

"Aw, Quinn. Wittle Quinny wanting her fwends wid her." Santana teased.

"When I see you don't be surprised if I punch you."

"Slaps to punches? My Quinn, how you've grown."

"I'll speak to you later, Quinn." Rachel interrupted, knowing they'd never stop if she didn't stop them herself.

"Bye, Rach. Bye, Satan." Quinn waved and ended the call.

Santana tutted. "Satan? So original of her."

Rachel turned her head to give Santana a kiss before she resumed packing their clothes for their trip back home to Lima. Some of the old Glee kids were getting together for a camping trip, they couldn't remember who suggested it but it was the popular option much to Santana's despair. Santana had been able to book some time off and the colleges were on break, so it was an ideal time for everyone to try and reconnect. Everyone had been busy doing their own thing since graduating high school and the prospect of catching up was exciting, but also daunting given that Finn and Brittany would most likely be able to go too. Time to put on their big girl pants and go get bitten by bugs in nature.

Rachel, Santana and Kurt all caught a ride with Sam and Quinn once they'd gotten back to their hometown. The ride to the campgrounds only taking a couple of hours to get to, two hours twenty-six minutes to be exact. Not that Santana was counting in case she needed to call the cops because a serial killer was living in the woods and picking them off one-by-one, no, not at all.

Everyone but Santana piled out of the car to say hi to the others that had already arrived. She pretended to be looking for something to off-put the inevitable. She heard the car door click open behind her as she had her head ducked low as though she was looking under the seat.

"One minute, I think I've lost my earring."

The sound of Rachel's soft laughter had her letting out a relieved breath as she knew she could quit the act and slump into the seat. "San, there aren't any murderers out here. I promise."

"Why do you keep saying that? That's what they want you to believe and then when we're all singing kumbaya around the campfire and we hear a twig snap and then a chainsaw-"

"You watch too many horror movies."

"You don't watch enough."

Rachel took her hands and pulled her so her feet were on the ground outside and she could stand between her knees to take her face in her hands. "I'll protect you."

Santana gave her a dubious look and Rachel laughed again. "You don't believe me?" Santana shrugged. "Well you should. I took self-defence lessons the first week I was in New York, the instructor said I surprisingly strong."

"They did?" Santana smiled as Rachel played with her hair.

"Mhmm."

"Ok, I believe you. Kiss?" Santana puckered her lips and Rachel was happy to oblige.

"Come on, we're setting up and I want us to get a good spot."

"Is that even possible?"

"My daddies and I used to camp a lot when I was growing up, this will be a breeze. There are even toilets here, we're basically glamping."

Santana didn't know how much she bought that but she didn't want to bring down Rachel's chipper mood. She tried to quit being a little bitch about it for the sake of her enjoyment. Maybe if she gave it a chance it'd grow on her.

"There's a lake here right?" Puck asked as he strummed the guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not too far from where we'll be setting up. I'll show you guys, let's go dump our stuff." Sam said.

Santana took account of everybody who'd made it; there were those she came with then there were Puck, Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Brittany. The latter three had come together whereas Puck and Finn had hitched a ride together in Puck's pickup. It was surprising to Santana that they all looked relatively prepared. Did her family miss the camping memo? Because other than cheer camp where they stayed in cabins, she had never gone camping in her life.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim." Rachel linked their fingers and pulled her along with the rest of the group.

"If you're going to be wearing less I won't complain."

The lake had a small pier for the girls to leave their towels and for the boys to set down the crates of beer Puck and Finn had brought with them. The sun was hot as it beat down on them. The cool waters were looking very inviting, Santana stood at the end of the pier in her bikini and dipped her toe in the water.

It wasn't too bad, definitely cool but not freezing. Just as she turned to tell everybody she saw Quinn rushing toward her with a massive grin on her face.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed as she was pushed backward into the water. What Quinn didn't account for was Santana grabbing a hold of her and pulling her along with her. Rachel laughed and jumped in after them, splashing them both as soon as the re-emerged.

It didn't take long for most of the guys to join them in the water, only Kurt, Mercedes and Finn were still dry and sitting comfortably under some shade. Finn was practicing how to open Kurt's fan much to the pair's amusement. Brittany was the last to dive in, almost hitting Mike on her way in.

As soon as she popped up she found Mike to apologise, both of them were laughing and touching each other. A lot. Rachel raised her eyebrow at Santana as if to say, "I suppose we aren't the only new development." And Santana shrugged before dipping under the water to pop up right in front of her.

"Hey." She said a little breathless.

"Hey." Rachel replied as she rested her forearms on Santana's warm shoulders.

"I like this," Santana said, referring to the bikini Rachel was wearing and lightly tugged at the waistband of the bottoms.

Rachel bit her lip, she would've blushed if she wasn't already burning from the sun. "Thanks. Yours isn't so bad either." She made a point to look directly down at Santana's cleavage, making the other girl's head tilt back in a laugh.

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and hoisted her up so she'd wrap her silky smooth legs around her. She felt the hot skin of Rachel's back and slid one of her hands down to hold onto one of Rachel's thighs, drinking her in as she smiled down at her. Summer looked good on her.

"I think you're burning." Rachel gently ran the tips of her fingers along the bridge of her nose.

"Wanna help me put sunscreen on?" Santana said innocently, tilting her head slightly as she played coy.

"I help you, you help me."

"I don't think that's an offer I could refuse."

Dodging the splashes of Sam and Puck's water fight they made their way back to the shade-dwellers. "Scared you'll sparkle, Hummel?"

"No. I simply wish to preserve my skin so that when we're both forty, I'll be looking thirty at most and you, well, you'll be looking like a leather bag." Kurt flicked open his fan with a flourish and fanned himself.

Santana laughed, "Yeah, right. I'll be looking fine as ever and you'll have rickets." She sat on the towel Rachel had laid out and patted the spot in front of her for Rachel to join her.

"Well if the sun doesn't do it, the smoking will."

"Actually, I'm quitting."

"Just because you can't afford it anymore doesn't mean you're quitting." Mercedes playfully jibed.

"Hey! You're right," Rachel looked back over her shoulder to give Santana a look. "I mean, no, you're wrong. I'm quit quitting. Aren't I, Rach?"

"She is trying." Santana gave her a soft smile and a peck before she squirted a handful of lotion into the palm of her hand.

"That's a bit excessive."

"Better safe than sorry, Rachel."

Mercedes let out a laugh, "Since when have you been one to care for safety."

Santana gave her an incredulous look, "Safety is my middle name."

"If that's the case, why did you and Davey have a race to see who could reach the bottom floor of the apartment building the fastest? Running down the stairs backwards on top of it!"

"You did what?" Rachel choked.

"Kurt!"

"What?" He lifted his fan to hide his laugh.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel asked.

"She wasn't, that's the point." Finn interjected.

"Ok, Einstein. Don't you jump on the dogpile too." Santana complained.

"Oh, could you do me after?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not lathering anybody up who isn't sleeping with me."

"Santana!" Rachel tried to turn but Santana's massaging hands held her still.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. You know me," as Santana was talking she was shaking her head toward the others out of Rachel's line of sight, "I'm a kidder, a jokester, of course I'd lather somebody up if they weren't sleeping with me."

"Is she shaking her head?"

One no and two yeses were her reply.

"Thank you, Finn. I know who my real friends are." Santana gave Mercedes and Kurt a pointed look that made them burst into giggles. Finn raised his drink in her direction.

Santana drew out the whole sunscreen process as long as she could get away with in front of other people, after the third application in a row you start to get looks. Rachel was considerately light-handed on the already burnt spots on Santana's shoulder and cheeks, it made Santana feel as warm on the inside as she was on the outside.

It was a couple of hours later and everybody had put some clothes on to set up their tents and camp area. Sam, Brittany and Mike had delegated themselves as cooks whilst the rest of them sat around in their camp chairs sipping beers and wine coolers. Rachel was sat in Santana's lap with her legs hanging over one of the chair's arms, Santana had her arms around her and chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ok, so never have I ever slept with somebody at least fifteen years older than me." Kurt said.

Puck took a sip and so did Quinn, Mercedes' scandalised gasp certainly in reaction to the latter.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." Quinn gave her mischievous smile and mimicked zipping her mouth closed.

"I'm surprised you haven't." Kurt turned to Santana.

"Is this pick on Santana day or something? And anyway, fourteen years at most." She deadpanned, only cracking a smile when Rachel jabbed her with her elbow.

"I've got one!" Rachel piped up. "Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Everyone bar Kurt groaned.

"Drink up, everybody." He chimed.

Since Santana's hands weren't free Rachel held her drink to Santana's lips, laughing a little when some of it dribbled down her chin. Santana watched as Rachel's eyes followed the liquid's path and when she met her eyes she murmured so only Rachel could hear, "You gonna lick it off?"

Rachel tutted and instead used her index to wipe it away.

"Foods up!" Brittany called, waving the spatula she had in her hand. Mike shot the group and thumbs-up and Sam was already tucking in.

Finn and Puck were tripping over themselves to get there before everybody else. Santana and Quinn shared a glance and a nod, both of them in coming to some silent agreement. Almost as quickly as the boys had set off, they were running right behind them to try and push them out of the way, bursting into giggles as Puck stumbled over before latching onto the back of Santana's top.

Squealing she yelled to Quinn, "Run! Go without me!"

Quinn glanced back over her shoulder and pushed on until she was in stride with Finn. She just about pipped Finn to the post. Despite not cheering for years, all that conditioning was still doing her some favours.

Puck and Santana had fallen over and were play fighting in the grass, Santana had a hold of one of Puck's hands and was using it to slap him in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself."

Kurt and Mercedes flanked Rachel on their walk over, "I hope for your sake she washes before bed, god knows what they're rolling in." Kurt joked.

"I'm just happy she seems to be enjoying herself, you heard her on the drive over. She wasn't so keen this morning. I was worried she would hate it the whole time, we're built for the city, but this. This has been nice."

"It has. Being able to see my boy Kurt here doing so well and to hear he's possibly dating again," she shot Kurt a smile, "and to see you and Santana, as surprising as that was, together acting all cute and shit. It's sickeningly sweet. I know we call every now and then, but it's not the same as seeing your beautiful faces in the flesh."

"You have to come and stay with us in New York sometime, we don't have a lot of room but we've got a spare bed now that Santana has pulled off gaining a spot in the comfiest bed in the apartment."

"Just because you're jealous, Kurt." Rachel teased.

"You got me." He held his hands up in surrender.

"You seem really happy, Rachel." Mercedes smiled as they came to a stop by the barbeque.

Rachel glanced back to where Santana was now dusting herself off, the other woman looked up just in time to see that Rachel was looking her way. The smile on her face was unusually bashful for Santana but didn't last for long as she seemingly regained some of her usual confidence and shot her a wink before shoving Puck back down as he tried to stand. Rachel laughed softly to herself, turning back to look to Mercedes and Kurt who were watching her.

"Yeah," she sighed happily, "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lil story, cause I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought and all that good stuff. And I'll see ya when I see ya, buh-bye. :)


End file.
